Conventional online storage systems provide online storage folders for storing files from users. In such systems, a user who wishes to share a file can (a) designate a folder containing the file to be shared as a shared folder and identify one or more people to share the folder with, (b) create a new folder containing the file, designate the folder as a shared folder and identify one or more people to share the folder with, or (c) insert the file into an existing shared folder. To share a file using conventional email systems, a user typically (a) opens a file, enters a send command, enters an email address and then enters a second send command or (b) creates an email message, enters an email address, enters a file attachment command, selects a file and then selects a send command. Regardless of how a user shares a file using conventional systems, the methodology is inefficient. In addition, there is no easy methodology for people to comment on the shared file.